


Study of monster

by history



Series: study of monster [1]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Gender changing, author try to be funny, book lies, degust of your body, machismo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/history/pseuds/history
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where are the male monsters ? Why does the monster wear so little ? Are they really so submisive ? Are we sure of the verity of the books? After, author can lie too...</p><p>I try to answer to those questions and will probably answer to other question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Author note

So when i saw what you wanted, i was so happy. You don't have to be ashamed of your fandom. There are so many interesting questions to answer. You had really good questions and i answer some of them. Not all of them. I talks of monster not of species sadly. I won't write sex because i think that they are enought sex and i don't think that i can. I don't answer to all the question but some. I really hope that you will be happy with you gift ! I'm not happy with what i wrote, i don't find it good. My first language is not english so sorry for my mistake.

In the begining....

In the begining, there was Chaos.

In the begining, there was Noun.

In the begining, there was Ginungagap 

Which one is right ? Or is it one right ? After all, books lie. History is written by the victorious, no ? So why took the world of a book wrote by a different specie ?

In the begining there were the earth, the fire, the water and the wind.

With the wind comes the dragon, master of the sky. With the water come the mermaid. With the earth comes the bicorn. With the fire comes the sucube. 

Each monster was born of a elements. 

There were male and female monster. And there were the humans. With the Human comes the god. The god was born of the faith of the Human. And with the god and humans, comes other monsters...

So the monsters were born of the elements, human, god. 

Sadly, the male monster took the ideology of the earth and saw the female as weak. They rib on their weakess and their inutility. The male were warior and tried to win the earth. The female monster didn't matter and they didn't do anything with hem. After all, they were weak being, no ? For them, the female didn't have any power. But the female has power, no ? Yes but not interesting. They couldn't win a battle with their body, they use magic. Magic was for the weak and cowar. So they didn't try to do anything with the female Only the battle was in their wind, only the victory interested them but not without honor.

 

Note of the author

Yes, i know writing male monster as warior is not original but i don't have other idea. So i tried to explain the begining of the monster.


	2. Why does a lot of demon eat only sexual energy ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some monster eats only sexual energy. Is it the truth ?

Why does a lot of demon eat only sexual energy ?

They wanted information. So they begin to inquire. But inquire where ? They were all woman, well look a lot like woman. So they begin to think. They wanted man and sex too. Because of the sexual energy. For them, it was like candy and toy for children. And you have to understand how good, sweet, delicate thing was the sexual energy.  
So they come to Asia and the USA because it is often here that big thing comes. (1)  
The Europe and the Africa doesn't exist mister and madam for them.  
And they wanted young man, not old man. Young man think more of sex of course. Well for the monster. And young man can be manipulated more easily. Well some for them of course. And after looking at those young man, they saw what they read. And they took woman's newspapers for reading too. Because they wanted to have woman's reaction. Because they wanted to not be so strange (2)

The newspape were here. The newspaper and books who will give them informations on woman. On woman who will please man. 

They were surprised by the number of woman with big boobs ! And they did not wear a lot of garmants, too. How strong woman must be for not feeling the cold. So not wearing a lot they thought. They begin to think at what they will wear. And thanks to the manga and comics, they will have idea so many idea...(3)

And they were often submisive, doing what man wants or doing nothing and waits for the man to save them. How strange . So man wanted submisive woman. Well, they really loved Saori of Saint Seyia. All those men at his haand, doing what she wants... So it was that who make them buy the submisive act. 

Man loved sex too. So they will give them sex. So much sex that they will be KO. And because man loves delicate and poor woman, they will lie about their food. Their food will only be sexual energy. And those poor man will have sex because they won't want them to be hungry, no ?

So in the end, thanks to manga, newspaper and comics, they will wear not a lot, be submisive, looks pretty and listen to what they say. It will be difficult for some but in the end, they will have sexual energy. And it's not like they will live all their life with the male. (4)

 

(1) Looks at Thor, Avenger, and other film, alien always come for the USA..... And when you watch, you wonder sometimes (when you are of africa/asia sometimes/Africa), if you exist. I think that africa is the worst. I don't hear of them when the world is in danger. So it's not surprising that they go here.  
(2) and it was the summer and you know what is in the woman's newspaper ?  
(3) You know Emma Frost in the X-Men. It will be one of their model for what they wear.  
(4) Monster live long life. They can be sad of the death of their man but they know of how little is the liffe of a man.


	3. Oh my gods, what is that  body ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does a male monster react to become a female monster ?

In the begining, she wanted an army. Not an army of demon feared, no. She saw what happened before. Those male couldn't win earth. The fool lost each times. 

It is why she thought that a female army could be a good idea. An army for conquer earth. But there were males. And they wouldn't see that, like the stupid being they are. She is a woman and couldn't be the power to be, the king, they said. Woman are for sex and nothing else. And she will use the sex for enslaving the human. And for that, she must have a lot of women , not men.

The sucube could not help but laugh. Oh yes, they will see all the male how it is to be see as weak, to be the bottom of the chain. She remenber all their joke, all the litte sentence. Did they really thought that she will forget and forgive....

Years and years of being see as weak. Well let see them see what it is to be a woman....

 

He is a proud warior. People fears him. He was a dragon, a cast above all them. He was a king , and all the other think who come with being a dragon. Well for him.

So when he opens his eyes and saw that. Well he yelled. Manly of course and this shout can make people fear him too. 

Two things on his torso and where was his penis ? It was a nightmare... He becomes a female monster. Where was his powerful body ? Where was his voice ? It couldn't be right. So he decided to go to other demon. Demon that he trusted. And their reality become know. They were all female. How can it be ?

They were all in weak body.... How wll they defend themself ? And their honor ? Will they keep them ? Woman are sly and without honor and wouldn't battle for their life.

They will have their body. It's not possible that they won't have it. So they tried to ignore it. But the problem was that their body makes them remenber it. 

So they decided to be a man. It means trying to not show the boobs (they put bandages on their boobs). He hurt but it doesn't matter.

It means trying to do sports . Battle sports. But they saw that they couldn't battle as before. Before having this body.

They were more little, delicate, fragile. How could they accept that ? They were warrior, looked like warrior. Nobody when they saw them thought oh i don't have to fear them.

And there was worst. There were different demon. Oh it existed before but... They could do the same. Now they couldn't. Some were more a lot more delicate. 

And there were more horrible. Some of them couldn't win muscle. They tried so hard so desesperate but they couldn't win muscle. 

And some of them begin to like man. Oh of course, there were always demon loving man. But not all. The liked boobs and now they liked muscle.

They were man, now they were woman. People feared and now they find them cute. They loved woman and now they loved man.

How can they acccept this body ?

Author note.

I tried hard to show how horrible it must be for the male monster to become a female monster. I'm not happy with that. I think that i will write a lot more on that.


	4. A woman liking another woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do the other monsters react to the idea of female monster liking woman ?

The queen sucube wanted them to have baby with man. The sexual energy was of sex between man and woman. 

So for demon, sex between woman can't exist. Because they can't find anything in it. No sexual energy, no baby so why.

There were legend of monster liking it, murmuring in the long night. Because it was so shocking. But it was a joke, isn't it ? There was not possible. It was probably a curiosity, they wanted to see what it will do.

So monster liking woman doesn't exist. It was just exotic, strange and some can say a phase in their life, it couldn't stay all their life. A female monster can't love a woman.

So those demons sont patronizing. They laughed always, looking down often, hard talking sometimes. 

For the other monster, it was a phase. So those demons stoped talking about that. And with all the males who became a woman. Well, there were a lot more of female liking woman.

So some decided to talk a lot about it, generally the ancien male. Some told of the sex and that they had energy sexual. How shocking! 

The society didn't accept it now but with times and demons showing their love for sex with woman. Well who knows …. 

 

Author note

I will probably wrote more on that.


	5. Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former male monster go to a restaurant.

Author note   
Male monster think himself of he and not she. I don't know if he will think of him as a she.

It was the night. Demon loves night. All the pretty light and the people, ah the people. And the night, all the cat are grey, isn't it ? All become more pretty, more glamorous....  
If the day are for perfect people, night are for the other.

Why be afraid of night ? He's powerful but he has a woman body. He wears a lot more clothing and he looks like a woman.  
When he has his demon male body, he didn't have problem. He was like a fish in a water.  
So after several mortal months, he decided to go to earth with his body, his female body.  
After all, he went several times during night in those big, alive town with those pretty light. There was always light so why fear the night ?

He accepted this body. This weak, too pale and without muscle body. He thought that he can like this body with time. 

The night was beautiful. He wanted to test this body, see how man react to it. Of course, he hears of some thing. But it must be false thing, make by weak woman, who doesn't support anything, doesn't battle or herself, right ?

He didn't think about it because he was a man in a woman's body. He didn't risk anything, no ? 

He was hungry and wanted to go to a restaurant. He had to wait in a queue. Next to him, there were men and women. He could feel their lust and how sexy he was. Well, he knows now that people find this body beautiful. This body will serve to something finally. He didn't talk to anybody. He asked for a table and the waiter asked him where they wanted to be. He answered. Strangly, the waiter asked the man too. And the man understand better that him because he said that he was not with him. For the waiter, he was with the man. Couldn't he go alone in a restaurant, he thought. He wondered if it happened often.

After being settled, he decided to ask the waiter the best dishes. The waiter begin to reciter a list on salad. Salads ! Why does he want salad ? It was one of the long list that he won't understand. So he asked for a roast lamb .

Looking around him, he couldn't help but wonder about the salads. Why a salad ? And he saw it. Woman were ofteneating salad, not all but a lot. Are the woman all bunny ? It won't be good for her to always eat that.

Decidedly, woman will always be a mistery...

Note author

Monster can looks like a woman (all the monster). They can go and not think about sex ( animal doesn't think always on sex and it's really hard for me , to think that monster always think of sex, yes it's great and it gives them something but alays thinking on sex?).  
The waiter thinking that the woman is with the man near her. It happened to me, about the salad, i asked and woman said that it happened, the monster fall in a restaurant where woman wants to be slim and make efforts for their weight. Of course, i don't think that it always happen but i wanted this former male react to some thing who happen to woman sometimes.


End file.
